


I Can Hug, Like, All of You

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, eren loves how short levi is, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>you’re so fantastic to cuddle because i can, like, hold all of you. no place misses out on my hugs, you get all the hug, the full hug... all my love.</em>
</p><p>Eren loves how short Levi is because of how his body can curl around his small body so easily, like it was meant to be.</p><p>Literally just fluff, fam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hug, Like, All of You

“Hey, Levi?” Eren called from the kitchen towards his husband, who was sitting in his office, preoccupied by the paper his boss had given him the previous morning. The aroma of dinner cooking was smelt throughout the house, the steam from the meat frying dancing across the atmosphere. It calmed Levi’s tension from the day when he caught that sweet, comforting scent.

“Yes?” He called back, eyes trained on the papers in front of him and wrist twitching and turning around every letter he wrote with his pen. Scribbling away whatever words he finds fit, he listened to the sound of Eren shuffling around in the kitchen happily.

“Dinner’s almost done! Come help me set the table,” The response was as Levi expected, and he sighed, though a small smile crept onto his face despite it. His socked feet left behind no sound as he tiptoed through their house and into the kitchen. Eren was standing at the stove, finishing up the meat, when he walked in. Seeing his chance, he took it by wrapping his arms around Eren’s waist firmly. Jumping slightly, Eren strained his neck to look at the man who was hugging him so intimately. “Oh, hey.”

“Hey,” Levi said back, snuggling his head right in between Eren’s two defined shoulder blades, which was exactly how far he could reach with his short stature. He could feel Eren chuckling at the action rather than hear it. Sensing that Eren was finished and hungry, he let go and went to do the job he was called in here for. 

This is where Levi’s problem really made its appearance. Their plates and cups were kept in the top cabinet in the corner, and his 5 foot 3 body didn’t allow him to reach it without struggling. He had come to terms with the fact that he was short years ago - he _is_ an adult now, anyways - but that still didn’t keep the annoyance away when he was caught up in this same situation every time they ate dinner together. Luckily, Eren had his back turned so he couldn’t see the way Levi reached up as far as he could go to get their cups, but he still wasn’t able to reach. Letting out a low growl, Levi bent his knees and surged up, jumping onto the counter to grab two delicate glasses. Not luckily, his knee bumped against the edge of the countertop and it made a loud _thud._

“What are you doing?” Eren asked through his laughter, doubling over in a fit of giggles. The sight of his short, struggling husband having to jump onto the counter to get their glasses was probably more endearing than amusing to Eren, but he laughed and smiled anyways.

“Shut up and help me down,” Levi growled out, scared of falling off the counter and breaking the glasses. He tried to look behind himself, neck cracking from how far he had to turn it. Eren chuckled once more before wrapping his large, firm hands around each of Levi’s hips. The muscles in his forearms and biceps were twitching and bulging with the weight of Levi as he picked him up into his arms. Instead of setting Levi down onto the floor, Eren turned him around in his grip so he held him bridal. The glasses were clutched to Levi’s chest, and he was glaring up at Eren with all his might, though Eren knew he meant no harm. 

“You’re adorable,” Eren said, sweeping his head down to catch Levi in a chaste kiss. All the tension and false aggression in Levi melted along with him as he pressed closer to Eren’s kiss. Applying more pressure, Eren let his tongue peak out between his lips to lick teasingly on Levi’s. The tongue slipped back into his mouth and he pulled away, smiling wide at his husband. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Levi mumbled back, “Now let me down.”

Eren did as requested and they continued their dinner as usual: with kisses and smiles sent the other’s way when they weren't looking. 

*****

After dinner that night found the couple cuddled up watching a movie neither really cared about. Eren had insisted on turning it on for background sounds, and who was Levi do deny his love of his wants? They were in their bedroom, as usual, and Levi couldn't have been more happy about the television they decided to install in the room. 

“Y’know, Levi,” Eren started, scooting his way closer to the man in question. “You’re kinda the best person ever to cuddle.”

“How so?” Levi said back, eyes fluttering shut as he felt Eren’s hands grip his hips and his chest pressed to his back. 

“Because I can, like, hug all of you, and nothing gets let out of the hug,” He responded, pressing himself against Levi firmly, one arm snaking under his waist as the other rested on his hip. Their legs were tangled together; Eren’s lying atop Levi’s as they were pressed closer to his stomach. 

“What does that mean, then?” Levi said back, though the words held no bite. Obviously, Eren was implying that he was so short that Eren’s long limbs could wrap around him so easily, so comfortably. And, honestly, not a single cell in his body could fight the embrace. He probably loved it as much as, or more than, Eren did. Just the way he could so easily cuddle into the warm arms surrounding him gave him a sense of peace and security.

“Nothing. Just that I love you,” Eren said back with a light of playfulness. His buried his nose in the back of Levi’s neck, taking a deep breath and reveling in the smell of mint that followed Levi. “And that you’re cute.”

Levi hummed in response, head tilting back into Eren’s embrace and eyes slipping shut. Even after the two years of their marriage, and three of dating, he still can't believe how he ended up with someone as perfect as Eren Jaeger. Someone so affectionate and kind, who can sense when you've had a bad day and immediately does whatever he can to cheer you up. Someone that takes care of him so well, helping him with he's sick and when he thinks there's no hope left. Someone that whole existence is the equivalent to actual sunshine. Someone who could actually love Levi as much as he loved him.

Times especially like this is when Levi started to think about things like this. Don't get him wrong, the love making was special to him too, but nothing could beat this. Where they just sat in silence, listening to the others breaths and heartbeats as they slowly fall to sleep. 

His chest grows heavy and warm with the love he has for the man who has settled himself around his body. A smile creeps onto his cheeks, a light, warm one that only belongs to Eren. 

“Good night, Levi,” Eren whispers against his skin, and a kiss follows suit, pressing against him lightly, a ghost of a touch. 

“Good night,” Levi whispers back, and he feels the breath on his neck fan out into a sleepy way. And the last thought he had before his mind fell into a deep dream was a wish he hopes will come true. _Please, let me be with this man for the rest of my life._

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote Eren/Levi! I saw that wonderful prompt from the summary on Tumblr and I immediately thought of this situation. Didn't quite turn out as planned but I liked it anyways, and I hope you did, too!
> 
> Tell me your thoughts, reader!
> 
> (also, should I write more ereri? it's been a while and i'm rusty. depends on what you guys like ^^)


End file.
